livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Tirithon (Axios)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Monk (Zen Archer/Qinggong) Level: 1 Experience: 1,418 XP, eligible to level Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, and Irthian Deity: Tessel First Seen: Wreck Ashore Location: Wreck Ashore Background: Open Abilities STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial CHA: 10 +0 (0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Monk) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + WIS (4) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (2) + WIS (4) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + WIS (4) INIT: + 4 = (2) + Reactionary (2) BAB: + 0 = (0) CMB: + 2 = (0) + STR (2) CMD: 18 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + WIS (4) Fortitude: + 2 = (2) + CON (0) Reflex: + 4 = (2) + DEX (2) Will: + 8 = (2) + WIS (4) + Dual Minded (2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Ranged Longbow: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: Monk PBS : Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: PBS FoB : Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (2) - FoB (1) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: FoB FoB PBS: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) - FoB (1) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100', Special: FoB & PBS Ammo: 40/40 (Common), 20/20 (Blunt), 20/20 (Cold Iron) Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + PBS (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20x2, Range: 10', Special: Monk & PBS Melee ' Unarmed Strike:' Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None ' Dagger:' Attack: +2 = (0) + STR (2) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20x2, Special: Monk FoB= Flurry of Blows PBS = Point Blank Shot Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 HP) & Inquisitor Elven Immunities: Immune to magical sleep/+2 vs. enchantment spells and effects. Dual Minded: +2 on Will saves. Replaces Adaptability. Keen Senses: +2 on Perception checks. Low-light Vision: See twice as far as humans in low-light conditions. Elf Blood: Count as both human and elf for race effected conditions. Multitalented: Choose two classes to receive favored class bonuses at 1st level. Class Features Monk Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with brass knuckles, cestus, club, crossbow, dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, longbow, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortbow, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, spear, and temple sword. Flurry of Blows: As a full attack action make an additional attack. Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feats at 1st and 2nd then every 4 levels thereafter. Perfect Strike: Gain the feat Perfect Strike at 1st level. Usable 1/day. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Lvl): +1 on attack and damage rolls bonus if within 30' of target. Precise Shot (1st Bonus): You receive no penalty for shooting into melee. Perfect Strike (Class): You can roll attack twice and take the higher result (1/day). Imp. Unarmed Strike (Class): You do not provoke AoO when you make unarmed attacks and can choose between lethal and non-lethal damage. Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 on Initiative checks. Suspicious (Social): +1 on Sense Motive checks. Skills Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level 1; FC (0) (Monk) 0 = (0) + INT (0)/Level 0; FC (0) (Inquisitor) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 0 +0 Perception 10 1 3 4 +2* Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 4 0 0 4 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 9 1 3 4 +1^ Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 *Keen Senses ^Suspicious Spell Lists (Known) None Yet Spell Lists (Prepared) None Yet Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Longbow (Ranged) 75 gp 3 lb '-Arrows (Common) (40)' 2 gp 6 lb '-Arrows (Blunt) (20)' 2 gp 3 lb '-Arrows (Cold Iron) (20)' 2 gp 3 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb '-Bedroll' .1 gp 5 lb '-Torch (3/3)' .03 gp 3 lb '-Trail Rations (3/3)' 1.5 gp 3 lb '-Rope, Hemp (50')' 1 gp 10 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb '-Flint and Steel' 1 gp - lb '-Tindertwig (5/5)' 5 gp - lb '-Potion of Cure Light Wounds' 50 gp 1 lb ' ' 145.63 gp 44.5 lb Total Weight: Light: 0-58, Medium: 59-116, Heavy: 117-175 Finances PP:'''0 '''Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP:'''4 '''Carried Inventory: -145.63 gp SP:'''3 '''Consumed or Destroyed: -0 gp CP:'7 ' ' Total Coin:' 4.37 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5'11" Weight: 163 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Pale Gray Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Tirithon stands just under six feet tall and is of average build. His black hair is keep out of his face by a simple piece of leather or the hood of his cloak, allowing his pale gray eyes to shine. His face is cleanly shaven, but one could wonder if the boy is even old enough to shave. A scar, from some long forgotten training accident perhaps, can easily be seen under his left eye. Demeanor: '''Tirithon carries himself with honor and treats those around him with the respect they deserve. It's clear that he follows the tenets of the law and the dogma of Tessel, the God of Secrets and Spies. '''Background: Tirithon wasn't born into a rich family, in fact he never had a family beyond his temple brothers and sisters, other followers of Tessel. Tirithon's mentor early on was a Harran born elf named Arkin, he's the one that introduced Tirithon to archery. Adventure Log Wreck Ashore XP Received: 1,418 XP last combat involved Feb 16th, 2013 Treasure Received: 1,618.3 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Jan 6th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (9 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Extraneous Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters